For many electrical applications, it is often desirable to bundle a plurality of wires into a flexible split conduit in order to form a wiring harness. Manually threading numerous electrical wires into the split conduit is very tedious. And, various devices have been invented to assist in pushing or pulling wire, or similarly elongated items through various types of conduits. Examples of such can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,859 to Pace, U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,338 to Lindgren, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,332 to Kunze, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,370, issued to Verkuylen et al., discloses a fish-tape tugger. This device provides the electrician working on installing electrical wire in conduit a tool for pulling the fish tape back through a conduit once it has been attached to the electrical wire. What is missing in the art, is a device that readily installs a plurality of electrical wires into a flexible split conduit.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for threading one or more electrical wires into a flexible split conduit for forming a wiring harness.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus that is lightweight.
Still a further object is to provide an apparatus for threading electrical wires into a flexible split conduit that is easily operated and maintained.
Other objects and advantages over the prior art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the detailed description together with the drawings as described as follows.